Mission Me Time: FAILED!
by TLAD
Summary: She just wanted to have her alone time, but Starscream decided to be an idgit and ruin it. Warning for sappyness and writing this at an awful hour in the morning.


_Prime edition of my character Moonstar, yeah yeah, I know, I have like two versions of her. Prime, and Cybertron, I just love my character! And this is what happens when you are up at 3am writing this stuff. I know Thundercracker isn't in Prime series, but I want him to be and this is it :P Also, this is waaaaaay before Cybertron was destroyed by war._

**Chapter One: Just one of those nights.**

I couldn't believe this was happening, why was it happening? Oh that's right, because Primus took some enjoyment in seeing me suffer, that's it.

Why does the universe hate me so? I stared at the idiotic aft that was stumbling around the Mess Hall after consuming way too much energon. Now I understand why the universe hated me so.

"By the Allspark, why me?" I asked as face palmed myself, trying to hide my embarrassment.

BANG! The idiot just tripped over one of the freaking benches. By the bloody Allspark!

"Thundercracker….I am going to kill you with a freaking blowtorch!" I told the blue and black Seeker, who was currently laughing his head off at the other Seeker's drunkenness.

"Hey! Whoa sweet cheeks! I had nothing to do with this! I swear by the Unmaker, that for once, this wasn't me!" Thundercracker defended himself, backing away just a bit from the pissed-off femme.

Both of us looked over at the drunken Seeker, who was currently flirting with the wall at the moment. We both face palmed ourselves after seeing that.

"Could this get any worse?" I asked as I shook my head.

"Heeeeeyyyyy…..Mooonie….."

It just did!

I glared at Thundercracker, who once again held up his hands in surrender. "I did nothing!"

I looked away from him and stared at the drunken Seeker who dared call me by that awful nickname that Rumble gave me.

Starscream stumbled over to us, a stupid grin on his face and completely shitfaced right out of his optics. He reached his hands out to what I could guess was to grab me but wound up falling on his face.

All I did was stare down at him, while Thundercracker was rolling on the floor, trying not to burst a gasket from laughing too hard.

"Starscream, you are piss-loaded drunk and need to go recharge somewhere, before I take a crowbar to your head." I told him, arms crossed, and not amused by any of this.

"Mmmmm, I like my *hic* femme's with a dirty mind. *hic*" Starscream said, grinning stupidly up at me.

"You like anything dirty, Starscream." Thundercracker said, laughing.

I threw a bench at him; he got the hint to shut up.

"Starscream, its time you went to your quarters and recharged." I told him as I knelt down and helped the drunken idgit up.

"I rather go to yours…..*hic*" He said as he put his arms around me, smiling foolishly. His faceplate was flushed red and I could smell the energon liquor he had consumed coming off his mouth.

"The way you are right now, that would be a ba…" I said before he suddenly covered my mouth with his in a very sloppy kiss, and with how drunk he was it wasn't really a kiss, more like him trying to shove his metallic tongue down my throat.

I pushed him away and he stumbled backwards and landed on his titanium ass. I wiped my mouth of energon drool and glared at him.

"Starscream, you either behave or I'm throwing you into the nearest trash can." I told him as I walked over and helped him back up. I was careful to keep him at an arm's length though.

"That's what the bartender wanted to do, that's why we had to leave." Thundercracker explained to me.

"I still can't believe you guys did this to him." I accused him. I was able to sit Starscream down on one of the benches, one that hadn't been overturned by him tripping over them.

"Hey, we did nothing, neither I nor Skywarp were expecting Screamer here to down nine energon Coors beer then top it off with seven rumgon shooters in a row." Thundercracker clarified.

"By the Pit! Why didn't you stop him?" I asked, staring at Thundercracker in disbelief.

Thundercracker just gave me are-you-kidding-me look. "You know as well as any of us, that when Starscream gets an idea in his processor, no matter how stupid or dumb it is, there is no stopping him."

"Owhie!" Was all I said as I face palmed myself again.

"Oh by slagging Primus…..Thundercracker you can go recharge, I'll take care of this drooling washer chip." I told him as I once again helped Starscream to actual standing position.

"Good Luck…Moonie…" Thundercracker said, grinning, he ran out of the Mess Hall before another bench came his way.

"I'm gonna wield that idgit to the front of the Nemesis and he can be the new hood ornament." I said as I looped my arm around Starscream's waist, and placed his right arm across my shoulders. His hand wound up grabbing a hold of my right seeker wing and I had to reach up and take a hold of his hand so he wouldn't keep molesting my poor right wing.

We left the Mess Hall and I headed down towards Starscream's quarters, it was a long walk because he kept dragging his feet.

"Where…*hic*..going?" He asked, his vocabulary failing.

"To your quarters, where you will recharge and not act like some idiotic twit." I explained to him.

"But I don't wanna!" He whined as he pulled himself away from me, almost tripping right into the wall.

"Oh for the love of Toot!" I groaned, shaking my head. "Starscream, you must go and recharge, you are too drunk to even deal with for crying out loud!"

"I don't want to if I don't have too." *Hic* He said, wobbling a little. "Besides, I'm Commander Air and you obey me commands!" He said after he suddenly realized that he couldn't stand on his own and reached out to grab me.

I stepped forward and got a hold of him before he fell on his face. "You may be Air Commander, but I'm the doctor, and doctor's orders outrank whatever you say." I told him, keeping him upright.

He pouted and I just cursed under my breath. He raised his hands slowly and awkwardly cupped my face.

"Can't I stay at you?" He asked in horrible English.

"Oh for the love of…." I sighed, trying to think of something that would be a good reason I didn't want him in my quarters.

It was a known fact that Starscream and I were lovers, had been for four centuries, but every once in a while I just wanted my alone time, tonight was suppose to be it, but guess what? Starscream decided to be a dolt.

"Starscreeeam….Tonight was supposed to be my alone time….You promised me!" I told him, as I shook my head and pried his hands off my face.

Starscream's face sadden when I said that, he reached his hands up again and cupped my face, but tenderly this time. "I'm sorry….Moonstar…" He apologized to me, lightly kissing my mouth.

I smiled slightly; I couldn't really stay mad at him for being a moron. He may be an egotistical, power-hungry, backstabbing jerk half the time. But I loved him.

"It's alright; it'll just be another night then. Come on, let's go and get some rest." I told him, taking his hand and leading him down towards my quarters instead.

It was a long walk to my quarters, with him stumbling and making enough noise to wake the whole of Cybertron. Once we were finally at my quarters, he wobbled himself in and officially crashed into the bed and fell down.

"Well goodnight to you too." I said sarcastically.

"MMMgrrrrrhummmm…..ght…" Was all I heard him say.

"Man, you're speaking some good English tonight." I told him as I walked around the other side of the bed. I rolled him over onto his back so he wouldn't be face planted into the pillows. He was already drooling, which just made me shake my head.

"Thanks Screamer, like I really needed a pool of slobber on my pillows." I complained. I pushed him over just enough that I could get into my own bed.

Once I was settled in, Starscream decided to roll over and wrap his arm around me, I turned my head to look over at him. "Starscream….?"

"….Love…you…" He mumbled before snoring away into recharge.

I smiled happily at that comment; Starscream had his moments when he could be sweet, though he would never admit it to anyone, not even if you showed the evidence right in his face.

"I love you too my Screamer." I told him as I closed my optics to go into recharge.

He was still getting his metal ass kicked in the morning.

**FIN!**


End file.
